halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakamada Noburu
"You may have those silver blades, but I've got THESE BURNING FINGERS!!" Noburu is a Vizard, and an Archon in the Army of Masks. ''Story'' For the entirety of her life in the real world, Noburu lived a painful existence. Starting from birth, her ability to fight off infection and illness was almost instantly fatal. The only real reason she was able to survive was because her parents were well-off in the world. Sadly, she grew to consider the hospitals her home, as trips outside the walls were exceedingly rare and short lived. From taking her first steps in an incubator to learning to read from her medical charts, the illnesses that besieged her ultimately determined the kind of girl she grew up to be. By age 7, disease and poor health had ravaged her body so badly that her left arm and both of her legs were completely inert. Spending her days looking out a window from her bed, she watched children her own age playing outside the nearby school. And with her one good arm, she would wave enthusiastically at them, in hopes that someone would see the motion and return it. Day in and day out she would wave, occasionally catching the gaze of a child, who would smile, wave back, then return to their games. One by one though, the children stopped waving, and eventually stopped looking up at her altogether. And Noburu was once again left alone. She found temporary solace in painting, using her one remaining limb to paint the desires she kept within her. Images of scenery she'd never experience, places she'd never go, they all seemed to spring from the brush in her fingertips onto the canvas. And for a brief time, Noburu found happiness in painting, offering them to nurses, orderlies, and anyone who would walk by the door. Two years after she discovered her talent, a massive seasonal infection ravaged her body, and damaged the nerves in her lungs and parts of her brain. The doctors did all they could, but they couldn't save her arm, and the continued festering of the other dead limbs threatened what life she still possessed. After a grueling surgical session, Noburu was returned to a bed, with no arms, and no legs, forever doomed to remain in the hospital. Time continued to pass, and Noburu's heart continued to sink. She could only sit and look out the window, unable to even wave anymore, and scarcely able to speak with her damaged lungs. To make matters worse, her perpetual medical care carried a heavy price on her family. Slowly but surely, her expenses drove her family into squalor. Three days before her 11th birthday, Noburu was removed from her life support, and died. The frail girl who simply wanted a friend had passed from the world. Ironically, even in death she was unable to enjoy the things she so desperately wanted to. Her soul was freed from it's misshapen prison, but unable to touch the places she wished to go, or even to be seen by those she wished to befriend. The untethered soul wandered the streets alone for nearly a year, unable to pass on. Yet everyday, she forced her smile and told herself that an angel would come to guide her to rest. The events of her Soul Burial were commonplace and unspectacular. She received a small stamp on the forehead from a nameless and unimportant Shinigami and was able to begin her spirit's journey. The life in Rukongai was constantly changing. Those who stood out either endeavored to become Shinigami themselves, or would resort to more unscrupulous means to get what they wanted. Each day Noburu would watch them. Those who had been given rest from the mortal coil were greedy and self-serving. Little by little, the youthful smile faded, and was replaced by a cumulative hatred of the inhabitants of the district. People given eternity free of responsibility were still as greedy and complacent as when they once lived. The emptiness that she carried in life had followed her over, still threatening to swallow her up. Strips and fragments of her dreams gradually fell into darkness, lifting the veil of the creature that threatened to consume her soul. Alone, afraid, and rapidly fading, Noburu risked everything she still had left, managing to gain acceptance into the Gotei 13. She remained unseated during her brevid stay there, not really fitting in with anyone around her. Day in and day out, the whispers in the back of her mind continued to grow in strength and clarity. However, for the first time in her life, fortune was about to smile upon her. On a routine mission in the real world, ironically not much more than a mile from the hospital she passed from, she bore witness to a man in a bone mask. Not knowing what to make of the situation, she simply stood in awe of him. While her teammates yelled at her to move, to fight, the man cleaved through them like hail through rice paper. She was unable to move, to break her gaze on the mask he wore. It's curves and shining exterior were the most beautiful and pure thing she had ever seen, both in her life on Earth and beyond. The closer the man came to her, the more the whispers increased, both in fervor and volume. Surrounded by the slain and soaked in their blood, the voice finally peaked within her, shrieking it's unending cry through her mind. She fell to her knees, screaming at it to stop. By this time the man had knelt next to her, and was looking her directly in the face. To her horror, she could make out the reflection of herself in the mask. She felt herself begin to cry as she noticed her once beautiful green eyes were now as black and empty as his own. To this day, Noburu is unsure of what happened after that moment. It's assumed she blacked out from the shock and the trauma. All she remembers is waking up among a group of people. They explained the voice to her, bringing to light exactly what she was, and what she could be. Her training to quell the Hollow within her and master it engulfed her time for many years after that. While finally gaining control over the beast, she was never able to see the man who had saved her ever again, or even uncover his name. But from that day forward, she has given her all to moving forward, and becoming a respectable Vizard, worthy to meet the man once again. ''Appearance'' Noburu is short, and that's putting it quite lightly. Standing a slim margin above 5 feet tall, her height is the butt of endless jokes among her kin. Her pink hair is a shocking contrast to her somewhat pale appearance and darkened robes, but nonetheless is Noburu's most prized possession. The hair hangs down her back, nearly down to the knees, as Noburu has never cut it. Her emerald eyes sit happily beneath the locks, seeming themselves to smile at everyone who happens to meet their gaze. Outside of her face and arms, most of her body is obscured by her robes, although her curves are still somewhat visible, albeit smaller than average for someone her age. ''Personality'' A sense of outgoing friendliness and understanding towards those who take the time to understand her in return.A resilient sense of self-confidence and courage in the face of overpowering odds or adversity. Yakamada Noburu is something of an oddity, a girl that has been kicked and beaten down throughout life by countless misfortunes and yet can still put on a smile and rise to almost any occasion. Her name may not be in circulation in the upper rungs of the Army of Masks, but that never stops her from rolling up her sleeves and giving the whole of her effort to a cause or mission. Her upbringing and rocky transition into the afterlife have ingrained an indomitable sense of self-reliance and determination into her day-to-day life, further reinforced by the relative solitude of her position. ''Zanpakutou'' - Victus Chalybs (Lit: Living Steel) Sealed Form Noburu's Zanpakuto has taken on a radical redesign of form and length as of late. The blade has changed from something resembling a spear head to a seemingly normal Wakazashi. The blade is a polished silver hue, and the handle is wrapped in red cord. Zanpakutou Spirit A grizzled old Norseman whose appearance is disheveled and beaten down, a mere shade of what he had once been in life. While appearing to have been a noteworthy bladesmith at some point in time, his name and purpose have been lost to the annals of time. Shikai Release: "Come alive in my grasp, Victus Chalybs!" Form: Victus Chalybs takes the form of a commonplace trench spike, devoid of any ornamentation and a stark black hue. The whole weapon from knuckles to blade is little more than 1 foot in length. Ability 1: Animus Victus Chalybs allows its wielder a mastery over metal, enabling Noburu to twist and shape the metal around her as she sees fit. Noburu can use this ability to control and shape up to 100 pounds of metal. This may entail calling forth the metal underfoot to rise up and ensnare her opponent's limbs, calling forth spires of twisted metal as weapons to spear her foes, and erecting rudimentary shields against attack. However, due to the concentration required to manipulate and shape the substance, Noburu can only independently shape up to 5 object at the same time, as anything greater would put a possibly fatal strain upon her mind. This ability costs 1% of Noburu's Reiatsu per round it is active. Animus is restricted to mundane metal in the environment around her, and has no effect on an enemy's Zanpakuto or the trace metals in the bloodstream of her opponents. Vizard Attack: Sundering Strike By expending 15% Rage and generating 10% Emptiness, Noburu is able to channel raw destructive power into her fist. This energy will cause any metal that is touched by it to explode after 2 seconds into cou ntless fragments, causing damage to anyone nearby. If the blow connects with flesh or other organic material, there is no effect. However, if Noburu's strike connects with an opponent's Zanpakuto, she may expend additional Reiatsu to strengthen the blow and "break" the weapon. The amount of Reiatsu expended must exceed the opponent's Zanjutsu stat for this ability to work, and has no effect on an unsealed Bankai. Bankai Name: Queen Of Hearts Appearance: Upon uttering the release of "Bankai!" Noburu's tattooed right hand glows and pulsates with an otherworldly light. A flash of light and a clap of thunder transform the Vizard into a blindingly fast engine of destruction. Queen Of Hearts takes the form of a crimson hued bodysuit that appears to be made of a nearly metallic material. Noburu's own iron resolve and sense of justice seems to pulse and flow through the suit, augmenting her combat options with the following abilities: Ability: Racing Heart Noburu's reliance on her speed in combat also forces her to push her body to its absolute limit. While in Bankai, Noburu is able to move at speeds that ordinary Shinigami could only dream of. Noburu's shunpo distance increases by 1.5x its normal amount while Queen Of Hearts is active. Attack: Determined Heart Relying on her speed forces Noburu to adopt a more liberal style of dispatching her enemies. Because of this she has learned to focus the momentum from her shunpo and isolate it into her fists. After exiting a shunpo, Noburu's attacks cause an additional 1% damage for each 10 steps taken in the previous shunpo. The damage boost caps at 20%, and lasts for one round. Attack: Unwavering Heart While Noburu's tremendous speed enables her to dodge most attacks, the need may arise to protect others in the field of battle who are unable to protect themselves. By expending 3% of her Reiatsu, Noburu may perform 2 separate steps of shunpo in one turn, utilizing the momentum between them to create a field of opposing force. This attack is capable of deflecting 10% of Noburu's Hohou worth of damage. Due to the strain placed on her body by performing this move, Noburu is only able to perform Unwavering Heart once per turn. Vizard Attack: Erupting Burning Heart A step up from her Erupting Burning Finger feat, Noburu has utilized the greater reiatsu control afforded to her in Bankai to refine the attack. By expending 20% Rage, 80% Reiatsu and generating 10% Emptiness, Noburu can compress and fortify the normal energy of her Cero into a highly dense form. The compacted Cero is kept in a condensed state by the speed at which Noburu moves, making the attack a sort of bum's rush. The speed of the attack combined with the extreme compression of the Cero demand this attack be used in an open palm thrust, leading to the name of the technique. Upon impact, the compression releases, sending the full force of the fortified blast shooting forward in one massive burst. ''Trivia'' *Many of Noburu's attacks and feats are modeled after those of Domon Kasshu, a character from the anime G Gundam. *Bidoofs are sassy. ''Gallery''